The present invention relates to a multimode power amplifier module, a method for controlling the multimode power amplifier module, and a chip and a communication terminal that include the multimode power amplifier module, and belongs to the field of wireless communication technologies.
Currently, 4GLTE has entered a phase of large-scale promotion. However, it is quite a long process to implement full coverage of VoLTE, that is, mobile wideband audio application, and make traditional circuit switching quit the historical stage. Reasons are that on one hand, VoLTE relates to relatively many new technologies and requires necessary tests and experiments, and on the other hand, deployment and integration of an IMS (IP multimedia subsystem) takes some time, and a device of an existing network also needs to be upgraded and improved step by step.
Within quite a long period of time, an LTE network cannot provide an audio service. An audio part needs to use a 3G/2G network. Because 3GWCDMA/CDMA relates to a problem of patent fees of Qualcomm, a platform manufacturer, for example, Media Tek, Spreadtrum, and Leadcore Technology all launch a solution of applying 2G to an audio part. Therefore, 2GGSM is indispensable within quite a long time in 4G communication. For this, mobile operators are making great efforts to promote three-mode and five-mode solutions. Three modes are mainly GSM/TD_SCDMA/TDD_LTE. Five modes are mainly GSM/TD_SCDMA/TDD_LTE/WCDMA/FDD_LTE. It is not hard to see that three modes and five modes are both inseparable from several modes: GSM/EDGE/TD_SCDMA/TDD_LTE.
In the foregoing several modes, two time-division multiplexing modes, TD-SCDMA and TDD-LTE, are mainly used for data transmission. Therefore, power consumption is a relatively serious problem. Power consumption of a multimode power amplifier module mainly focuses on a power amplifier. If performance and power consumption optimization of a power amplification chip can be performed in the two time-division multiplexing modes, performance and power consumption of the multimode power amplifier module can be optimized.